It Might Be Too Late
by Katieannewrites
Summary: Setting takes place during New Moon. Bella is kidnapped by two vampires because of her double life she had back in Phoenix and by being with the Cullens. With Edward and the rest of the family make it in time to save her or will they fail to succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Alice's p

Alice's p.o.v.

Its been 5 months now since we left Bella, and 2 months since Edward went away. He said he couldn't be with anybody around him. He was divested. I felt sorry for him and for everyone else in our family expect Rosalie of course. Then one day something terrible happened.

We were all in our living room in the U.K. except Edward , who was in southern Africa somewhere.

"So what does everyone want to do tonight", Jasper asked.

"I dunno maybe we can try to make those guards laugh. I could probably succeed", Emmett said.

Oh Emmett, so confident.

"What do you want to do, sweetie", Jasper asked me.

"Maybe we can all go see a-", but I couldn't finish because I had a vision and everything around me went black.

Vision

_There was a girl who seems to be walking into her house. She looked depressed over something. She and I realized none of her parents were home. While she walked up the stairs to her room I got a quick glimpse of the house. I know I have seen it somewhere before. When she got to her room she was about to turned on her light, but someone grab her and put there hand over her mouth._

"_Now hush little girl," the anonymous guy said. You could tell it was a man's voice._

_Then someone else came up behind him and turned on the light. It was a woman._

_All I could see was the man and woman's face so I quickly took mental notes._

Woman- blonde hair , flawless, and most importantly black eyes. The man look the same, but he had black hair.

"Now we know your little friend or should I say ex friend is probably seeing and hearing this right now ,but we want that to happen", the woman said.

"Yes and you do look and smell better in person. Freesia, I think? Oh well you will be coming with us and in a few days or week's you'll be history. Like my plan?" the man said. She couldn't speak.

"Remember what happen to Ashley when she didn't answer the question?"

"Yes" the girl answered.

"So you're going to answer a few question to get your friend going because we like a challenge."

"Yes" she answered.

"Alright when you live in Phoenix who was your partner, and you know what I'm talking about?" one of them said.

"Jason"

"Have you seen him since you moved?"

"No"

"Anybody?"

"No, I retired when I moved here"

"Well that's not quite right because it says your still going and still number 2"

"I promise I haven't been going anywhere since then."

"Well we'll see. And last but surely not least, did the Cullen family know anything about your past and double life"

"No, not as I know of" She answered.

"Alright then we'll be off now. Would you like to say anything to the precious Cullen's before we leave?"

"I always love you all" She said.

"Now lets go Bella".

**End of Vision **

"NOOOOOOO!!" I screamed.

"WHAT ALICE" everyone screamed back.

"Get me the phone Carlisle" I said. About a mili-second later he was there with the phone.

"Thank you" I said as I call Edward. I'm glad he answered this time.

"What Alice?" he said grumpily.

"Bella was kidnapped by two vampires" I said impatiently.

Before I could say anything else he already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it's been like a year since I wrote on this chapter adn I'm truly sorry. But here it is :]_**

**_Hope it's good._**

**_-Katie._**

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

At 1 in the morning Edward finally showed up. I guess he wasn't that far after all.

The door busted open with a figure walking through.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" He asked vehemently.

"I don't know Edward, but it didn't look good." I answered.

"Let me see" He asked.

"Edward I don't know… I don't think you want to-" But I was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! Now, let me see!" He demanded.

"Alright, then" I gave in.

I then showed him the vision. He reacted by falling to the ground. He didn't care who was watching.

" I left so she would be safe. I left so she wouldn't have to go through with this!" He sobbed.

"Edward, we're going to find her" Carlisle gently said.

"Yeah. She was like my little sister and I'm not going to let my little sis die" Emmett said trying to cheer Edward up.

"Edward it's going to be ok." I said helping him up.

"Alright. So we need to figure out what was this double life Bella had." Jasper said.

"I don't know. She never mentioned any of that kind of stuff. Wait! She did once say something about an Ashley. She said that was her best friend, but she somehow died. And also had another friend named Jason and they always used to dangerous stuff together. I remember trying to figure out what it was, but then she began to cry about it so I left it alone." Edward explained.

"Ok. So she could have been doing drugs or having sex." Emmett said.

"What?!?! She would NEVER do stuff like that. NEVER!" Edward shot back at him.

"Sorry bro. Just trying to figure it out." Emmett apologized.

"Guys. I think I know what she was" Rosalie unlikely said.

"What do you mean' Jasper asked.

"One day when all of you guys went hunting and I stayed home, I forgot the reason why, but anyways she came to the house. Since she had a spare key, she let herself in. She called out and when no one answered, she just sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. I didn't want to answer because frankly I didn't care. Then her cell rings, and she picks it up.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"No Jason. I like my new life. I'm glad I started over"

"But come on Bella! Remember how fun it was? Bella please, you need to come back. We all miss you."

"No after what happened I'm not coming back. You can't describe how I felt."

" Bella, that's happened to a lot of people. I mean do you remember-"

"NO! It did not! I know for a fact it didn't. Jason, I messed up extremely bad. If I went back, who knows how many more mistakes I could make."

"Well I just wanted to call for something more important then."

"What?"

"Ashley's dead'

"….. What? What do you mean? How could she be dead!?! She was the best besides me! No! I just… I.. How?!?!"

"Someone different from us found her, and she didn't give in to whatever they were doing so they killed her."

"Do you have any clue whose these people are? And what they want?"

"None what so ever. I wish I did. That's why we need you. To help us."

"I don't know."

"Come on. Do it for Ashley! You know she would do the same from you!"

"Alright then. But I can't come back just right the second. You just wait a few."

" Thank God Bella you came to your senses. I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"We have some new weapons that can destroy any kind of creature, if you know what I mean?"

" Yeah Jason. I know exactly what you mean."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"When was that?" Esme asked.

"Umm.. about a few days before we left. Jasper had already tried to bite her at that point" Rosalie explained.

"So she was just like us. She was planning on leaving" Carlisle said.

"I guess so. I never paid much attention to that until now." Rosalie explained.

"If that's true then that means, she probably left right after we did. Seeing there was no purpose on staying" Emmett pointed out.

"But then why did you get that vision, Alice, if it was 5 months after we left."

"I don't know. Maybe she was visiting" I said.

"Or maybe she didn't leave after we left. She maybe had been to depressed to go. So then 5 months later, the vampires who were trying to get her finally succeeded." Edward explained.

"So that means?" Emmett asked.

"Wait?!?!" I said. My mind was put all the pieces together. Organizations, weapons, killing, dangerous. When I looked up, it seem everyone had figured out to.

Edward was the one to break the silence.

"Bella is an…………………….. assassin"

_**Do you like it? If so please review, if not still review!**_

**_Sorry it took so long ;/_**


End file.
